Ra Zombie
:Để xem ở phiên bản Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, xem Ra Zombie (PvZ: AS). :Zombie tương tự trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, xem Ra Zombie (PvZH). (bị choáng hơi gas) |first seen = Ancient Egypt - Ngày 1 |flavor text = Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot.}} Ra Zombie là một Zombie trong Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time và Plants vs. Zombies Online. Đây là zombie mới đầu tiên trong các trò chơi. Nó sẽ lấy mặt trời của người chơi cho đến khi nó bị giết. Khi Ra Zombie bị giết, nó sẽ trả lại tất cả mặt trời nó đã lấy. Đây là zombie đặc biệt đầu tiên các người chơi gặp tại Ancient Egypt và tương tự như một zombie thường xuyên. Suburban Almanac TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. Special: tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Tổng quan Ra Zombie nhận 9,5 sát thương bình thường để chết và mất tay sau 5 sát thương bình thường. Nó có thể lấy mặt trời khi Sunflower, Twin Sunflower và Sun-shroom đang tạo ra nó , khi một zombie ném mặt trời sau khi ăn một Sun Bean, khi người chơi đào lên một cây cối và người chơi có Shovel Boost, hoặc khi mặt trời đang rơi xuống từ bầu trời. Khi zombie chết, nó mang lại cho lượng mặt trời đã bị lấy. Có một thành tích liên quan tới zombie này, nhận 250 mặt trời từ một Ra Zombie. Ánh nắng mặt trời tối đa của nó có thể lấy là 250 mặt trời. Xuất hiện Ancient Egypt: ngày 1, 2, 3, 6, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21 và Pyramid of Doom. Chiến thuật Giống như zombie thường, Ra Zombie là rất đơn giản. Cố gắng không để cho nó lấy mặt trời nhiều hoặc zombie khác sẽ nhận được trong cách. Để ngăn chặn nó lấy mặt trời, sử dụng một Kernel-Pult hoặc một Iceberg Lettuce để dừng nó trong 10 giây. Thời gian rất quan trọng, trì hoãn giật của ánh nắng mặt trời bằng cách thu thập mặt trời đang bị lấy vào phút cuối khi nó vẫn còn lấy mặt trời. Bạn cũng có thể để cho nó lấy mặt trời của bạn để có được thành tích Sun Catcher. Ngoài chiến thuật trên, bạn có thể ngăn nó di chuyển và không để nó lấy mặt trời bằng cách để nó hút mặt trời, nó đứng yên rồi khi mặt trời tới gần cái cây gậy rồi thu hoạch. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Nếu Ra Zombie bị chậm lại hoặc đóng băng, cây gậy của nó sẽ thành màu xanh nhạt thay cho màu đỏ. *Nếu các người chơi chọn thời gian một cách chính xác, họ có thể thu thập mặt trời màu đỏ trước khi Ra Zombie cố gắng để lấy nó. *Người chơi có thể dễ dàng tiêu diệt Ra Zombie nếu họ cho nó lấy mặt trời, làm cho nó dừng lại. *Nó làm cho một âm thanh khi nó đang cố gắng để lấy một mặt trời, âm thanh là khi một Snorkel Zombie trong Zombiquarium ăn một bộ não. *Trong Almanac, nó đề cập đến "Ra", một vị thần Ai Cập. *Mũ của nó được dựa trên Horus, một vị thần Ai Cập. *Các Ra Zombie là zombie chỉ ảnh hưởng đến mặt trời. *Đây là một trong hai zombie để được dựa trên vị thần Ai Cập, một zombie khác là Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Ra Zombie là zombie đặc biệt chỉ xuất hiện đôi khi vào lúc bắt đầu của sự tấn công đầu tiên trong vùng Endless. Những màn khác chỉ cho Zombie đầu tiên. *Thậm chí nếu Ra Zombie không có mặt trời, một âm thanh sẽ vẫn phát nếu bị giết. *Không kể các biến thể Ai Cập của các zombie bình thường, Ra Zombie là zombie đầu tiên các cuộc gặp gỡ người chơi. *Ra Zombie không xuất hiện ở những màn loại Conveyor-Belt vì những màn này không có mặt trời để lấy. *Nó đeo một chiếc vòng vàng trong tay trái của nó (nhìn như đồng hồ). *Nó ăn như một zombie biến thể Cowboy. *Trong khi Almanac cho Ra Zombie có tốc độ "hungry", tốc độ của nó thật là "basic". *Trong Plants vs Zombies Online, đôi mắt của nó sẽ không có màu đỏ khi ăn cắp mặt trời. Xem thêm *Sun Catcher